


"Do me a favor? Kiss my ass"

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Tumblr Prompts Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Loghain, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: After their session, Loghain takes care of Tadame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a set of kissy Sentence starters

“There,” Loghain’s deep voice rumbled from above her, breathless and satisfied. “That’s it now.”

Tadame trembled on the mattress beneath him, still wary of the riding crop he held in his hand and still spent from the string of orgasms that had shaken her body. She trembled with their pleasure, every nerve tingling and waiting eagerly for the next blow even though he had already promised they were finished. Tadame was acutely aware of the painful stinging across her ass and thighs, she still felt the last shivers of pleasure as Loghain moved from her back, pulling out and laying the crop aside. Again, she savored him, as she often did, even as tears spilled over her cheeks. She loved the things he did to her, thrilled that she could have so much power yet could be put down so easily. She had never known her place within the Circle, had hardly known it as a Warden, but now…now Loghain had offered it to her, and she had gladly accepted.

“Come here, darling,” Loghain cooed, turning Tadame over and scooping her small body up into his arms. He placed gentle kisses over her wet cheeks, her forehead, her nose. “It’s over. We are finished tonight. You did so well, darling.”

“Y-you too,” she sniffed, managing a weak smile as she tried to gulp back the lump that formed in her throat.

Loghain chuckled and the sound sent a thrill through her body. “Thank you, but why don’t we take care of you before you start complimenting me, hmm? Any special requests today before I draw your bath?”

She thought about it for a moment and snuggled in closer to Loghain’s chest. She took a deep breath and nuzzled the dark hair there, relishing in his arms around hers, guarding her. He loved her, she knew, and she was safer here than with anyone; only irony dictated that he was also the only one (aside from herself) that could hurt her. Tadame almost giggled.

“Could you…that is….”

“Yes, darling?”

“Could you do me a favor? Kiss my ass better, please?”

He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly before laying her against the pillows. She turned over for him and waited, breathing sighs of relief as Loghain’s fingers ghosted down her spine and his lips brushed the stinging flesh. He didn’t stop with her cheeks, he kissed the angry red welts down her thighs too and she shuddered and hissed with every brush. Deep inside her, she could feel the insistent thrum of magic that was awakened by her punishment. Her pulse pounded loud in her ears and begged to be used but there was no need for her personal demons tonight. Tadame ignored the call.

“There,” Loghain breathed as he rose, “all better.”

“Thank you,” she sighed.

“And now your bath.”

“Thank you, Loghain. You’re so good to me.”

“No, darling. It is you who are good to me. I will return shortly.”

“Okay.” His footsteps had almost reached the door of their room when she decided she still had more to say. “Loghain?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you?”

“I love you, Tadame. Rather dearly.”


End file.
